Matt Lanter
| birth_place = Massillon, Ohio, US | occupation = | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Matthew MacKendree Lanter (born April 1, 1983) is an American actor and model. He gained fame by playing Liam Court in The CW's teen drama series 90210, a spin-off of the 1990s Fox series Beverly Hills, 90210. He also appeared in some major released films, such as Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Disaster Movie, WarGames: The Dead Code, Sorority Row, Vampires Suck and The Roommate. He is the voice of Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. He currently stars as soldier Wyatt Logan, a time traveler, in the NBC series Timeless. Career In 2004, Lanter was a contestant on Bravo's reality show Manhunt: The Search for America's Most Gorgeous Male Model. He did not win the competition. Within a few weeks of moving to Los Angeles, California, Lanter successfully auditioned for the role of Nick on the supernatural teen-drama Fox series Point Pleasant. He had a major recurring role throughout the first and only season of the series. He has since then appeared in television shows such as Grey's Anatomy, 8 Simple Rules, Big Love and Heroes. In April 2005, he signed on to become a series regular portraying the role of Horace Calloway on ABC's political drama series Commander in Chief, starring Geena Davis and Donald Sutherland. The series premiered on September 27, 2005, ran for one season and was cancelled on June 14, 2006. In 2008, he took on the lead role as Zach Conroy in The Cutting Edge: Chasing the Dream, with Francia Raisa. In February 2008, he was announced to portray the lead role of Will, in Lionsgate's Parody/Comedy film Disaster Movie. The film is written and directed by directing and screenwriting duo Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer who have previously worked on other Parody films such as Meet The Spartans and Epic Movie. The film spoofs recent disaster films such as Cloverfield. He stars with Kim Kardashian, Vanessa Minnillo and Carmen Electra. The film, which was released on August 29, 2008, was a critical failure. The film grossed over $34 million worldwide and received extremely negative reviews from critics, as well as six nominations at the 29th Golden Raspberry Awards. In October 2008, he was announced to star in Summit Entertainment's remake of the cult 1983 slasher film The House on Sorority Row. The film stars Briana Evigan, Audrina Patridge, and Rumer Willis. Sorority Row was released on September 11, 2009 to negative reviews. in June 2009]] In 2009, he began a major recurring role on The CW's 90210 portraying the role of Liam Court. In September 2009, he was announced as a series regular for the second season. The series is a sequel to the 1990s teen drama series Beverly Hills, 90210. In March 2010, he signed on for another parody project with Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, 20th Century Fox's Vampires Suck. He played Edward Sullen, a spoof of Edward Cullen from the ''Twilight'' saga. The film was released on August 18, 2010. In May 2009, it was announced he had signed on for the role of Jason Webber in Screen Gems' horror film The Roommate. Starring with Minka Kelly and Leighton Meester, filming took place in 2009. The film originally was scheduled for an October 2010 release but was pushed forward to September 17, 2010. However, Screen Gems pushed it to February 4, 2011. He has worked on two films Liars All and A Chance of Rain. He also voices Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson and Venom in the TV series Ultimate Spider-Man, which premiered on April 1, 2012. He has also signed on to voice the role of Sled in Secret of the Wings, which will be released in October 2012. On March 5, 2013, Lanter was cast as a co-star in The CW's science fiction drama series Star-Crossed (originally titled Oxygen) opposite Aimee Teegarden. Star-Crossed is about a romance between a human girl (Teegarden) and an alien boy (Lanter) when he and six others of his kind are integrated into a suburban high school 10 years after they landed on Earth and were consigned to an internment camp. In 2016, Lanter began playing the role of Wyatt Logan in the NBC series Timeless. Its second season was broadcast in early 2018, but the series was not renewed by NBC. ''Star Wars'' In December 2006, he was announced to voice the role of Anakin Skywalker for the animated film Star Wars: The Clone Wars which was released on August 15, 2008. The film had box office success earning worldwide $69,182,844. He continued in the role in the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars which premiered on October 3, 2008 on the Cartoon Network. He has also reprised his role in various video games based on the franchise. The series' fourth season premiered in September, 2011. Season five premiered on Cartoon Network on September 29, 2012. The Red Carpet Premier for the fifth Season was in Orlando, Florida during Celebration VI on Friday August 24, 2012 where Lanter along with some of his co-stars Samuel Witwer, James Arnold Taylor, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Daniel Logan and Stephen Stanton as well as Supervising Director Dave Filoni attended this special event. Personal life Lanter was born in Massillon, Ohio, and moved to Atlanta, Georgia, in 1991 at age eight. On June 14, 2013, he married his longtime girlfriend, Angela Stacy. The two had been in a relationship since 2009. They welcomed their first child, daughter MacKenlee Faire Lanter, on December 30, 2017. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1983 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Activists from Ohio Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Anti-bullying activists Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Atlanta Category:Male actors from Ohio Category:Male models from Ohio Category:People from Massillon, Ohio Category:Reality modeling competition participants Category:University of Georgia alumni